onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ghmorello/Chapter 925: The King And Queen Of Thanksgiving
First of all, Happy Thanksgiving to any and all American members and OP fans here. Did you enjoy your Thanksgiving dinner? I sure did. To people outside of Canada and America, it's a pity you are missing out on this great feast and holiday. However, let's get to the meat of the chapter as it's pretty loaded. The Stuffing and Vegitables: We start off with Perona finding out that Gecko Moria is still alive. That's right, Moria is back! As she goes to leave Mihawk and we have a cute moment between the two, Mihawk is concerned about what was discussed at the Reverie indicating that Fujitora's proposal to abandon the Warlord System may be passed or set in motion. At Blackbeard's island, Moria has come for Absalom, but he gets tricked by various Blackbeard Pirates. First, we can confirm that Absalom is dead as Shiliew now has the Clear Clear Fruit. Meanwhile Devon is a Naruto fan as she uses a Nine Tail Fox DF to disguise herself as a fake Absalom. Also, we see Avalo for the 1st time in the post-timeskip. The Turkey Dinner: Finally, we have now seen what all Four Emperors look like since the Time-Skip as Blackbeard appears with a huge ass bounty of 2.2 Billion Bellies. He goes into a big speech about various topics. First, he reveals that there was a fight between the Revolutionary Army and Fujitora and Ryokugyu at the Reverie. Next, he talks about the Straw Hats in Wano trying to beat Kaido and how the situation will be more dire with Big Mom going to Wano. Indeed, we will have a big fight for the Pirate King Throne in Wano. The After-Dinner Rest: Welcome to Act 2 of Wano as we see that Tama is alright and was treated by the Minks. However, after a brief fight between Inurashi and Ashura Douji, the peaceful moment with Tama becomes tough when Ashura Douji gets into an argument with Kinemon about Oden. Ashura Douji served for Oden 20 years ago as an honorable samurai. However, he refuses to serve for Kinemon and the others because of how the samurai abandoned Wano for 20 years due to the time leap. Also, it seems our heroes think it's a good idea to have Raizo lead in the prison break of Luffy. Will his ninja skills work, we'll see. The Pumpkin Pie: Finally, we get more reveals. This time, we're introduced to the rest of the Calamities with King and Queen. It's funny how King and Queen are scolding Jack for his failures and then blaming each other for their mistakes. Design wise, King maybe a former Impel Down employee/warden 20+ years ago based on his BDSM theme and jacket design. He also has some swords, so until we see Orochi, let's assume that King is fighting Zoro. As for Queen, he is an Okama thus making him a suitable opponent for Sanji. So, Act 2 begins with some big plot details. What will happen next? Rate The Chapter! 5/5 Enjoy life like Blackbeard. 4/5 Get patched up like Tama. 3/5 Refuse an offer like Ashura Douji. 2/5 Yell at each other like King and Queen. 1/5 Staw like staw. Category:Blog posts